A Bit of Satisfactory Service
by roguespirit
Summary: Bit calls herself a "Supplier of Satisfaction." For someone like her, she's just happy to have a place where someone like her can belong and feel wanted. Now she lives better than most other Octolings, even if what she does for a living is a bit... controversial.


A Bit of Satisfactory Service

Sex, sex, and more sex. For Bit, this was her everyday life since deserting DJ Octavio and escaping to Inkopolis, and what a wonderful life it had turned out to be. From a derided mutant to successful entrepreneur, Inkopolis really was the better place she had been promised.

On the bed in front of her, a female Inkling, mantle glowing pink, lay bare. She had her hands covering her privates but she looked at Bit with such hunger and desire that she was frankly embarrassed for her.

She wasn't the most attractive female either, from Bit's perspective. She was rather lanky with narrow hips and a more angular face than most of her contemporaries, but she had other qualities that were appealing.

"Still so shy Admura? Even after all we've done together?"

Admura's cheeks flushed blue and she shifted uncomfortably, making the bedcovers rustle. "J-just habit, I guess. I don't do this with anyone else after all."

Bit brought her voice down to a husky whisper and smiled. "Aww, saving yourself for me? What a sweet pot of honey you are." It had the desired effect, Admura letting out a pitiful whine and the desire in her eyes becoming more urgent. She was so fun to tease.

Bit crawled onto the bed, and ran a finger along the inside of Admura's leg, making her gasp and shiver. "So sensitive today. Perhaps you aren't calling on me enough?"

"You know I call you in as often as I can. I work a lot you know and you're not always available."

"Oh, I'd make time for you darling." Bit lowered her head near the Inkling's nethers, her tentacles uncurling and very gingerly tracing the inside of her leg joints. A crying moan from Admura followed and Bit grinned deviously.

This was why she enjoyed sessions with Admura. She might not have been very pretty but she was delightfully fun to tease and the way she looked at her desperately, the way Bit could have her way with her and make her squirm, oh what a thrill it gave her.

Back in her military days, Bit recalled that many an Octoling dreamed of conquering the Inklings and having them as lowly servants or being able to torture and toy with them as they pleased. Right now, Bit felt that she was probably the closest to living out that fantasy, as she teased Admura with what she so badly craved, like holding a sumptuous treat just out of reach of a starving person. And she seemed especially needy today.

"Oohh, oooh, Bit, please!" Admura's tortured shrill was melodious and the desperate faces she made tickled Bit's dark side. Still, it was best not to torture her too much.

Without a word, Bit's tentacles began to rub and ply the nethers themselves, eliciting a rapturous gasp from the Inkling as her sensitive glands were caressed and Bit's tentacles moved slowly but surely inwards. The dextrous appendages opened the flaps that guarded her treasure and then one, slightly larger than the other three, slipped gracefully and confidently inside.

From there, Admura's musical voice cried out a chorus of moans and erotic screams. Bit added to the sensations by using her suckers to further pleasure the girl's insides in a way that must have felt like internal kisses. She could feel the ink seeping in from deeper in Admura's body, lubricating her inner walls and helping Bit's tentacle glide through and plunge deeper and deeper until Admura's lustful song reached a crescendo. Bit too was nearing a crescendo of her own, her head fuzzy from the sensations moving through the tentacle wriggling deep inside the Inkling's body. Finally, a small flap underneath the frontmost sucker opened and out it came, a burst of fluid and impotent seed.

Admura drooled from the corner of her mouth and Bit slowly withdrew her tentacle. It was covered in Admura's natural light-green ink, but a nearby paper towel took care of that. Admura's mantle flashed between light-pink and white, her face the picture of bliss and ecstasy.

 _Another satisfied customer._ Bit smirked. "I'm going to go wash up. Be right back." Admura managed a single sound of acknowledgment and Bit retreated to the bathroom, just outside the bedroom.

Admura was reasonably wealthy, with a large apartment in one of Inkopolis' more up and coming areas. She was some type of administrator in a big construction company, but her job title changed so often that even Admura herself wasn't sure exactly what her job title was.

Bit busied herself with washing and wiping down her tentacle, trying to control herself with the arousing sensations the stroking caused. That particular appendage had been the source of her ostracisation in the domes and in the military, but here, in this relative paradise, it was her moneymaker, buying her a level of prosperity and lifestyle that few of her fellow Octolings had been able to match thus far, a fact that brought her no end of spiteful glee.

Bit had been born with a mutation that caused females to develop a single male tentacle She was hardly the only Octoling with this condition, especially as mutation became more of a concern with the gradual breaking down and collapse of the domes, but their kind was not looked upon favourably, probably because they were a sign of the decline of their species.

Of course, all that became conveniently academic whenever an officer got horny. With males so short in supply and availability; and only the very best females selected to breed, hermaphroditic mutants like Bit were the next best thing. Bit herself had been fortunate that her commander had considered herself of too high a moral standing to take advantage her troops in such a way, despite her clear desire and urges, but Bit had plenty of mutual sexual experiences with her peers. That was normal among Octolings however. After all, barren or fertile, all Octolings had a desire to breed and relieving built-up stress was important to their efficient function.

Bit used a towel to dry her tentacles and returned to Admura, who was now lying on her side, her mantle having returned to her natural green.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I feel a lot better."

"Pleasure as always." Bit smiled. "I should probably go. You have work in a couple of hours too."

Admura sighed and nodded. She stood up and donned her housecoat, a garment of light-green silk with a white sash. Simple though it was, the tasteful article gave the lanky girl a level of elegance she typically lacked in Bit's company.

Admura went to the nearby dresser and opened one of the drawers. Pulling out a tight wad of bills wrapped with elastic band, she handed it to Bit. "Keep the change."

Bit laughed and didn't bother counting the money. Admura was one of her most frequent clients and someone with whom she had developed a genuine mutual familiarity. "Thank you very much." The two shared a hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure you have to go so soon?" The tone in her voice was heartbreakingly childlike, but Bit had already heard it many times before, especially from her.

"I have chores to do at home. Busy as I am, I can't afford a maid."

Admura escorted her to the door where Bit grabbed her purse and donned her shoes. "Be sure to call me again soon, Honeypot. You know I'm always happy to try and fit you into my schedule."

"And I really appreciate it." Admura smiled, but couldn't hide the shadow of melancholy behind it. A final goodbye and Bit left the apartment.

The sun, now a dark orange, was just setting behind the Inkopolis skyline, casting long shadows that created avenues of darkness across the city streets. As Bit turned onto the sidewalk the street lights winked on, creating a more white-yellow artificial glow as the natural warm light of the sun slowly and gradually faded.

As Bit walked down the street towards home, she attracted more than a few looks. Octolings were quite rare outside the Inkopolis slums or Inkopolis Square. She was a novelty, which was another of her selling points.

Her phone beeped with a notification. She checked it and found that another prospective client had put in a request through her website. She would have to check it at home. Seeing the notification though did remind her of Yojo, the jellyfish who had designed her website and helped her find her way in Inkopolis. She hadn't seen him in a while.

When she had first arrived in Inkopolis, Bit had been both overwhelmed and lost. No idea how to make a living in this strange place, nowhere to live, and no idea how to learn how to do any of those things.

By chance, she had encountered Yojo in an alley, the first jellyfish she had met. What he had been doing there she still had no clue but he gave her the best piece of advice she had received:

" _Think about what people want and need; and then think about how or if you can supply those wants or needs. Sometimes, people don't know they want or need something, but if you know they do and can convince them, then you're set."_

From there, it was simple. Once she learned a little about Inkling social culture, she started, discreetly, making offers to some of the more sexually destitute Inklings in person, and from there, Yojo made her a website in exchange for free advertising space. Her business took off and she had never looked back.

Bit had been surprised to find out that Inkling females treated intimacy in many of the same ways Octoling females did, but without much of the hierarchy. Inkling females often craved intimacy, not necessarily of a sexual nature, although, that could be an extension of it, but rather a closeness and the security that came with having such intimate companions. Most of Bit's clients were females who had few or no such intimate companions, much less potential mates. Admura was one such girl.

It was remarkable what a little bit of companionship, illusionary or no, could do to someone. Admura, had started out as a frail, almost shell of a person. Bit had been forced to be gentle with her at first but over time, Admura had become more confident and comfortable with her, turning their sessions from something of a chore for Bit, to something she actually looked forward to. While calling them friends might be something of a stretch, they were certainly more than mere client and supplier of satisfaction, she liked to call herself.

Even though roughly three-quarters of her clients were female, she did have some male clients as well. Having never been with a male of her own species, her first time with a male Inkling had been truly an experience. Tangled arms and legs together, actually seeing the face of her partner as sex was had. That was truly an experience she would never forget.

It was interesting how different being intimate with the males was compared to the females. The males were very accommodating and some even offered her dinner. While there was the worry that they were trying to get more out of her than she was willing to give it was rarely the case, so she was normally comfortable with accepting such gestures. After all, like the females, sometimes it wasn't sex they really wanted, just a companion, even if just for a couple of hours.

Another difference was that during intimacy, Bit was more often the one in control if her partner was female because she was the one "providing" the sex; while, with the males, it tended to be more mutual and rarely ever involved her tentacles unless things got really kinky. They tended to be more vigorous too, making use of their smaller bodies to put plenty of action and energy into the act. It was almost enough to make one actually want to get married.

After almost an hour of walking, Bit arrived at her apartment, a small block sandwiched between a residential suburb and an industrial sector. Bit had originally gotten this apartment because of its proximity to some well-visited bars and clubs, full of potential clients. Since starting her website though, trolling such establishments was no longer necessary, but she saw no real need to move.

Bit's actual apartment was only one bedroom, but at least it was a bedroom separate from the rest of the suite. It also had its own kitchen, bath and living room. While somewhat dated and humble, it was a much better living situation than most Octolings experienced, even in Inkopolis. Knowing that gave Bit a feeling of vindication and superiority over her so-called "natural" brethren.

Putting her purse down she went through a mental list of the chores she needed to finish before she met with her next client. Speaking of which, she should probably check that new prospect from her website and how she might fit them into her already packed schedule.

She sighed to herself while smiling. "Oh, the price of success." She headed to her computer to learn more about the new person to whose life she would bring great satisfaction.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, somehow I just got the inspiration for this while I was at work. It's part of my "Not Like the Others" series but is M-rated so I didn't add it to that particular story as a chapter but put it here as a stand-alone. I realize this will be controversial but I hope you at least find it thought provoking.**


End file.
